


July 10, 2016

by WeirdMix0817



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Jacksepticeye egos, My version of the Ego Universe, Septic Cabin, Some Backstory, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdMix0817/pseuds/WeirdMix0817
Summary: One second, Jackieboyman is chasing down a criminal in the streets; the next, he wakes up in a forest with a floating eyeball.





	July 10, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a Universe I am building for the Egos. Please let me know what you think!

Jackieboyman had always been one to get into weird situations, but this one was weirder than anything that he’d ever experienced. The night before, he’d been chasing down a criminal, when suddenly, a blinding, green light flashed and…he couldn’t remember anything else. Did he die? Was he in the afterlife, or something? If so, it was not one without pain, given the twigs digging into his skin. The hero pushed himself up, causing only a small twinge of pain. He could feel the dirt squeeze into his fingernails as he got up to take in his surroundings. Tall pine trees filled the area. The scent reminded him of his childhood; before he was called “he”. The hero had gone on hikes with his father every week. Oh, how he missed nature! It sure beat the hell out of the noise and smoke of the city. However, he never saw the woods again after…Never mind. Now wasn’t the time to be wallowing in sad memories. He had to find his way home. Jackieboyman snapped himself out of his daze, walking carefully forward. Not long after, a flapping, squishy noise dashed from behind him. Jackieboy quickly turned his head to find the source of it. Nothing but empty wilderness welcomed him. 

‘It must’ve been an animal, or something,’ he thought to himself. The hero turned his head back around, hearing the same sound once again. This time, it seemed much closer than before. He turned around once again. What he found was something he had never seen before; a green eyeball. It had a small tail that kept it afloat like wings. The hero tried backing away, only for the orb to follow him.‘What the fuck?’ he said internally. Out of nowhere, the eye brightened itself. The light released from it was nearly blinding. There was something familiar about it. Suddenly, the hero remembered. 

“Are you the thing that sent me here?” the eye’s iris moved up and down. 

“Okay, can you take me back? I have people I need to keep safe,” Jackie raised his voice slightly, but showed no frustration. He didn’t know if this thing was easily angered, or better yet, what powers it had, so it was best to stay safe. The orb hovered closer. So close, in fact, that a bit of it touched his forehead. He wanted to push it away, but decided against it. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t. You can still go back and save them, though. Just follow me, and everything will make sense soon,” Should he really be trusting a floating eyeball? If you asked him this morning, he would have said, “hell no”. Now, however, Jackieboyman was truly curious. 

“C’mon!” the sphere’s tale was beckoning him forward. 

“You can think to yourself while we’re walking,” wait a second…

“Did you just read my-?” the red-suited man was interrupted by the eyeball. 

“Yep! Just a thing I can do,” the eye turned around, expecting him to follow. The hero trailed behind, allowing the eyeball to guide the way. 

“So…do you have a name?” he asked in the hopes of starting a conversation.

“Oh, I forgot about that. I’m Sam,” 

“Nice name,” the hero commented awkwardly. 

“Mine’s Jackieboyman”. 

“I know,” Sam responded.  
“How?” It was odd enough that this eyeball could talk, let alone read people’s minds and know their names at first glance. 

“Well, I was told to keep watch of any…people that are meant to come here,” Sam was keeping something from him, Jackie could tell, but he decided to put that aside. For now, at least. 

“So, this is some kind of destiny shit?” After hearing what he said, the red-suited man felt a bit of guilt wash over him. He had no idea why. Perhaps it was its-or his voice. It gave off an extra hint of innocence. 

“It’s okay,” the orb said before the hero could open his mouth to apologize. 

“I already curse a fuck-ton. It’s a bit of a thing here.” Jackie chuckled a bit before responding. 

“Really? This sounds like my kind of place, then,” Jackieboy said jokingly. 

“Sure is,” Sam giggled at the comment. 

“Anyway,” the eyeball made a throat-clearing sound.

“You were kinda right,” the eye continued, as if the moment before didn’t happen.

“But I’m not good at explaining things, so…I guess I’ll let the cabin do that for me.” 

“Cabin?” The hero asked. 

“Yeah,” Sam responded like the answer was obvious. 

“That’s where I’m taking you.”  
“I understand that,” the red-suited man replied. 

“But, the cabin explaining? Can this house talk too?” 

“Not everything talks here, Jackieboy.” This eye apparently had sass in that round “body” of his. 

‘Says the talking eyeball,’ the hero thought to himself. 

“I heard that,” Sam scolded him like a parent driving a car. 

“I know,” The hero figure he’d give the eye a sting from his own eye drops. Suddenly, the orb stopped. 

“Well, we’re here,” the sight that followed this caused Jackieboy’s jaw to drop. This was no ordinary cabin. It appeared to be expanding from the left side. He felt a low rumble from underneath his feet as the log wall slid out like a trailer. 

“Cool, right?” Sam snapped the red-suited man out of his shock. 

“It’s fuckin’ bizarre,” the hero’s voice was the most quiet it had ever been. 

“Yup, that’s Fandom for ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Blog (For stories): Puppeteerwithapencil  
> New stories will probably be there before they're here.


End file.
